La Sirena y El Muñeco
by ammipime
Summary: Hubo sacrificios. Muchos. Uno que dolió a todos, que fue como abrirles las venas y drenarles la sangre. Como si sus corazones colapsaran y el aire se extinguiera. El sacrificio que, sin embargo, los tenía a todos ahí.


¡Hola, tesoros!

¿Oyen eso? ¡Es el sonido del crack! Y si, es Laxvia o Laxuvia, o como le digan xD pero con Gruvia incluido ¬w¬

Se me ocurrió hace un mientras debía estar haciendo tarea. No salio la tarea, pero si el shot, me llego despues de ver esa preciosa escena en los adelantos del anime, de Laxus sobre las blanquecinas y níveas piernas de Juvia, y la mano de ella, deslizándose por el rostro del guerrero inconsciente y...¡Es la imagen de portada!

Sin más, aquí les dejo 3

 **Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo los uso para hacer sufrir un rato a Gray :V**

* * *

 **LA SIRENA Y EL MUÑECO**

 _Oh, I shouldn't go on hoping_

 _Oh, that you will changes your mind_

 _And one day we could start again_

 _Well, I don't care if loneliness kills me_

 _I don't wanna love somebody else._

 ** _I don't wanna love somebody else-A great big world_**

* * *

Miró por encima de la mesa. El aburrimiento agolpándose en cada espacio de su cuerpo. No era un día normal en Fairy Tail. Todo estaba tan tranquilo-insipidamente aburrido, en palabras de Natsu-que la bebida que había estado tomando no hacía más que acentuar su ya decaído ánimo.

No es que tuviera mucho tiempo de aburrirse últimamente, pero era precisamente eso lo que le hacía sentirse como una pesada piedra: el hacer nada.

Más allá, en la barra, Mirajane acomodaba la cristalería, mientras Lissana limpiaba platos con una franela. Sus vidas aparentemente sin cambios.

Debía ser pasado de mediodía.

Se pasó las manos por detrás de la nuca y estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos, cuando el escándalo cruzó la puerta.

-¡Storm*!-él conocía perfectamente esa voz, y los pasos que se escabullían como líquido entre las mesas. Una sombra se movió tras él. Una sombra diminuta que provocó un destello dorado y azul.

-Definitivamente no eres una buena niñera-dijo burlonamente, mientras estiraba los brazos, preparándose para recibir el peso de su hijo entre ellos.

Él nunca creyó que en menos de cinco años tendría un hijo. Un hijo hiperactivo, que podía ser manso como un lago, y de pronto convertirse en mar azorado. Todo un misterio. Un hijo, y él seguía intentando acostumbrarse a la magnitud del hecho.

-¡Perdón, Laxus!-Freed se deshizo en una reverencia; Laxus lo miro con el ceño fruncido, alargando la tortura para su compañero peliverde-S-Storm es verdaderamente incontenible ¡Imparable!

El usuario de las runas parecía agitado y más nervioso de lo usual. Su cabello normalmente acicalado estaba enmarañado en las puntas, y su traje rojo tenía manchas negruzcas en algunos lados. Lodo, se dijo Laxus, repasando la imagen mental de un niño jugando en un jardín.

-Y Freed-san es tan amable al cuidarlo-resonó de pronto otra voz-que no me parece correcto lo estés torturando de esta manera.

Freed levantó la mirada hacia el balcón del segundo piso, a donde una mujer de abrigo negro se asomaba. Su mano derecha siendo ocupada por una mano más pequeña, la de un niño que lo miraba con la misma altanería del padre, pero una altanería más inocente y hasta gentil, casi como si fuera algo que agradecerse. Herencia de la madre, pensó conmovido Freed, a quien le era imposible molestarse con el crio.

-Si él se ofreció, entonces no debe quejarse-dijo Laxus con simpleza, mirando como la chica bajaba las escaleras, Storm pegado a ella como sanguijuela. Laxus debía aceptar que a veces tenía celos de su hijo.

Ella se detuvo casi frente a él, con el niño aún tomado de la mano.

-No he escuchado a Freed-san quejarse, Laxus-señaló, su expresión suave, casi risueña. Laxus noto que Storm no despegaba la mirada de su madre. Él alargó los brazos, lo suficiente para sostenerla de la cintura y sentarla en su regazo.

Ella soltó un gritito, demasiado sorprendida para hacer otra cosa; Storm exclamó un "¡Oye!", totalmente indignado. Freed sólo contemplo extasiado, casi con lágrimas en los ojos, la escena de la familia.

No era una familia normal, según los demás miembros del gremio. De hecho, ni siquiera ellos se habrían imaginado un futuro como ese. Laxus tenía enredadas las manos en la cintura de la maga, mientras ella-con un sonrojo y totalmente avergonzada-intentaba no mirarlo a la cara. Storm parecía molesto.

-¡Suelta a mi madre!-chillo, sus mejillas rojas del enojo, lo que resaltaba sobre todo en su pálida piel.

-Es mía-farfulló Laxus, mirando al pequeño con burla.

-¡Laxus!-regaño ella, mientras escondía el rostro en el hombro de él.

Mirajane se detuvo cuando se percató del barullo de la familia Dreyar. Por lo general Laxus se la vivía en reuniones, viajes de aquí para allá, y cuando estaba en el gremio normalmente sucedían cosas como esas. Eran apegados, definitivamente, porque Laxus solía cargar a su hijo (y a su esposa, cuando no estaba de misión) consigo siempre, tal vez porque no quería repetir los pasos de Iván, su padre.

Mirajane no se había imaginado que Laxus sería un padre de ese tipo, y tampoco se habría imaginado que sería precisamente _ella_ quien terminaría convirtiéndolo en padre. Todavía había como lagunas mentales en la mente de los miembros del gremio. Todo había sido tan de repente, tan sin darse cuenta. O quizás había sido una bomba que siempre había estado ahí, lista para explotar. Hasta que lo hizo.

Si lo pensaba, podría incluso ser algo natural. Algo fácil, algo que ya estaba predestinado. Sorpresivo, como las tormentas.

-¡Y ahí van de nuevo!-se quejó Gajeel, haciendo como si la imagen realmente le molestara-Toda esa miel terminará oxidándome.

-Yo pienso que son lindos-la voz de la Mcgarden a su lado llamó la atención de Mira, ella sonrió a la pareja, quienes habían formalizado hacía apenas unos años. Dos, exactamente, la mitad de la edad de Storm.

-¿Y ustedes cuando se animan?-Levy no pudo más que sonrojarse por las repentinas palabras de Lissana, Gajeel casi había escupido su bebida.

-¿D-de qué ha-hablas, Lissana-chan?-chillo la maga de escritura sólida, totalmente roja.

-¡Oh, vamos!-respondió la menor de los Strauss, natural y divertida-Yo creo que ya va siendo hora de que el gremio tenga otros niños. Además de Storm, sólo Māshī* corretea por aquí, y eso cuando Erza y Jellal se paran por el gremio.

-Eso…bueno…eso…-Levy combatió las ganas de estrellar su cara contra la barra, la risa de Gajeel la sacó de sus tortuosos pensamientos-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Salamander…-comenzó a decir Gajeel, pero se calló al instante, cuando vio cómo el pequeño Storm hacía de las suyas, colgándose del grandulón de su padre, intentando hacer que soltara a su madre-Me pregunto cómo es que ellos lidian con ese pequeño monstruo.

Mira sonrió con ternura. Alguna vez ella se habría imaginado…que quizás…Ella apartó la idea de su cabeza, considerándola lejana e inútil. Ya no era tiempo de pensar en el pasado, porque lo que había ahora era eso. El gremio llenándose de caras conocidas y algunas nuevas. Era nostálgico ver el presente, porque eso hacia irremediablemente en que pensara como habrían sido las cosas. Pero cuando lo hacía se daba cuenta de que no podría haber sido de otro modo.

Seis años después de la gran batalla contra el imperio Álvarez, y Magnolia comenzaba a levantarse, al principio tambaleante e insegura, como una torre de naipes, luego firme, como una armadura de acero. Las cosas habían cambiado notablemente, lo sabía nada más mirar al frente. Gajeel y Levy en una relación estable, ya vivían juntos, y seguramente dentro de nada habría una nueva boda. Erza finalmente había podido caer en brazos del amor con toda la confianza. Jellal había sido perdonado por su gran contribución en la batalla, y luego de haber explicado que había sido poseído. No había sido fácil, sin embargo, pues había tenido que hacer misiones realmente peligrosas para el consejo provisorio. Sobrevivió a todas ellas, quizás por la esperanza de que, luego de eso, por fin podría estar con quien amaba. Y lo había hecho. Jellal y Erza habían contraído nupcias, y ahora tenían a Māshī, apenas un año menor que Storm. También estaba Natsu. Natsu que había sido la gran sorpresa. Natsu que había resultado ser el hermano menor de Zeref, el temible END.

Nunca olvidaría el horror y la sangre. La encarnizada batalla de Natsu y Zeref primero, de END y Gray después. Había sido época de sacrificios, época de guerra y amores frustrados. Natsu sobrevivió, Gray también. Mirajane casi podía verlo de nuevo, esa luz, ese fuego y hielo que quemaban y arrasaban con todo, y la intervención del agua celestial. Un par de mujeres que incluso habían sido capaces de arriesgar su vida para salvar a quienes amaban.

Y lo hicieron. Luego de que Natsu-END-y Gray-su ejecutor-casi se matan. Y lo hizo, Gray apagó para siempre la llama del demonio, dejando tan solo el espíritu de un amigo. Luego de eso Natsu se había exiliado por decisión propia. Se hubiera ido solo, pero hubo dos seres que se aferraron a él de tal forma que no pudo hacer otra cosa que llevarlos.

Habían regresado apenas hace un año, un bebe en brazos. Una criatura de cabellos rosas y ojos café. Lissana se había ofrecido inmediatamente a ser la madrina. Natsu le había sonreído cálidamente, al igual que Lucy, y Lissana los abrazó a ambos, demasiado conmovida como para hacer más. Su nombre era Seika*.

Hubo sacrificios. Muchos. Uno que dolió a todos, que fue como abrirles las venas y drenarles la sangre. Como si sus corazones colapsaran y el aire se extinguiera. El sacrificio que, sin embargo, los tenía a todos ahí.

Cuando lo recordaba, a Mira se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, y ahogaba sollozos. Seis años y sin embargo, mientras veía correr a Storm de un lado para otro, con esa energía tan suya, tan de todos, con su pequeña estatura, sus cabellos alborotados y brillantes ojos azules, parecía que nunca hubiera pasado, o que paso, pero sólo en un sueño.

-Al maestro le habría encantado conocerlo-susurro, y se hizo el silencio.

Claro. Por supuesto que le habría gustado. Pero no lo hizo.

Makarov había dado hasta su último aliento para defender a sus hijos, había luchado contra algo que sabían imposible. Zeref sólo había cerrado los ojos, casi involuntariamente, y entonces Makarov fue sólo una figura difusa, una estrella extinguiéndose. Y luego nada.

" _Ahora tú cuidarás de tus hermanos. Lo dejo todo en tus manos, mi sucesor"_

Y había sido una brisa que los agitó a todos, y luego vinieron lágrimas y el grito desgarrador de Laxus, y el golpe de luz oscura que despertó a END de su letargo. Y el mundo que se cayó.

No habrían imaginado que la muerte de Makarov sería necesaria para despertar a END. No habían pensado que su maestro, el amado, el venerado, el padre de todos, se sacrificaría y se evaporaría como el suspiro dentro de una ilusión.

Una vez más revivió la batalla. Y el hecho excepcional de que, en medio de todo eso, en medio de la sangre, y los gritos, la desesperación y la muerte, hubiera aquella devoción, aquella muestra de amor, que los motivó a todos, que les devolvió la esperanza en muchos sentidos. Porque cuando Gray se había quedado sin aliento ante el hecho de que su amigo, había sido realmente su mayor enemigo, _ella_ se levantó, _ella_ lo tomó del rostro y lo había mirado con tanto amor y ternura, con tanta confianza, que ellos también lo sintieron.

Y luego lo beso.

A partir de ese momento todo era borroso pero infamemente claro, que a Mira le parecía estar fuera de su cabeza y al mismo tiempo haberse quedado atrapada en aquel pasado para siempre.

Desde luego Magnolia había sido la más dañada en cuanto a daños materiales. La ciudad había quedado casi hecha polvo. Seis años bastaron para que casi todo volviera a la normalidad. Cana sorprendentemente se había casado, no era que pensaran que Cana no tuviera pretendientes, pero la chica no parecía realmente interesada en el matrimonio. Bacchus la convenció. Gildarts había llorado un verdadero manantial en esa inusual boda, en la que hubo sake por todos lados, quizás hasta saliendo de las flores. Elfman y Evergreen también eran una hermosa familia, aún no tenían hijos, porque Eve pensaba cuidar un poco más su cuerpo, Mira solía decirle que bastaba que viera a las madres del gremio para que se diera cuenta que la maternidad podría traer muchos beneficios, como pechos más grandes y caderas sumamente apetecibles.

A Mirajane aún le sorprendía el hecho de que su pequeña hermana hubiese comenzado una para nada esperada relación con Bickslow. Eran tan diferentes, incluso de edad, que parecía una idea chocante. Pero ahí estaban, justo en ese momento, tomados de la mano mientras Freed les veía con algo de burla, y otro tanto de admiración.

Y luego estaban ellos.

Lo que Mira aún no podía explicarse, lo que aún no lograba entrar en la cabeza de muchos. Todo tan revuelto, tan extraño. A veces Mirajane pensaba que era el resultado de alguna magia oscura, que algo había golpeado a esos tres y había invertido los papeles. La naturaleza siendo burlada, un río que no siguió su causé.

O tal vez era que había estado predestinado, y era él quien finalmente la llevaría a ese otro _él_.

Laxus se levantó de su lugar, cojiendo a Storm-una verdadera tormenta-de la barriga, y a su-Mira aún no podía asociar esa palabra con la chica-esposa de la cintura. Storm se retorcía bajo el brazo de su padre.

Y Juvia reía.

Juvia, que posaba una delicada mano en el pecho de Laxus, que lo miraba con las mejillas arreboladas y el cabello más brillante, que le dedicaba adoración-y no debería haber algo extraño en ello, porque era de _él_ -a su esposo.

Laxus y Juvia eran esposos.

-A mí me sigue pareciendo que se bebieron algo hace seis años-espeto débilmente Macao. Su cabello casi cano, arrugas bajo los ojos-Sencillamente yo no…

-No es tan sorprendente, supongo-esta vez volvía a ser Gajeel.

Gajeel que era como el ángel-o dragón-protector de Storm. Bien era cierto que el dragón Slayer no tenía hijos, pero viendo como trataba a su autonombrado "sobrino", no era difícil imaginarse cómo sería cuando los tuviera.

-¿A sí?-se habían reunido un par de magos más alrededor, mirando a hurtadillas a la familia Dreyar, movidos por la curiosidad de saber de dónde cojones había resultado el amor entre Laxus y Juvia-Explícanos Gajeel, porque a seis años, yo sigo creyendo que en cualquier momento Gray y Juvia se van a casar.

Oídos de dragón que todo lo oyen era lo que no quisiera tener en esos momentos. No cuando precisamente estaba rodeado de _su_ familia. No cuando veía a Juvia abrazar de ese modo a _su_ hijo. No cuando ella sentía la mirada de él sobre ella, y se giraba y le sonreía cálidamente, y guiñaba los ojos como si le enviara un beso silencioso.

A Laxus, el actual maestro de Fairy Tail, le reventaba el desesperante cuchicheo, los rumores-similares a murciélagos- y esa aura sombría que casi absorbía la alegría del gremio cada que _él_ -el otro-cruzaba las puertas. Justo como ahora.

Juvia miró hacia la barra, donde varios pares de ojos se habían levantado en dirección a ella. No, se dijo, no a ella. A ellos.

No era algo que se disimulara. A seis años-cuatro, casi cinco desde el nacimiento de Storm-las interrogantes no paraban. Ese velo de misterio siempre alrededor de ellos ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo fue? ¿Por qué?

Juvia se había dejado de preguntar eso hacía mucho. Justo después de la gran batalla mágica-como ahora era conocida la guerra contra los Springan-o quizás un poco antes. No se arrepentía, sin embargo, de casi haber muerto por _él_ en aquella ocasión. No se arrepentía de haber atesorado su rostro, y de la sensación de los labios fríos-como muertos-contra los trémulos de ella. No se arrepentía de haber sentido los labios de hielo reviviendo por medio de su boca, y haber percibido que él temblaba, y que la miraba con-Juvia estaba segura, Gray también-amor.

" _Ahora…ahora puede enfocarse, Gray-sama. Juvia quiere que usted…Juvia…necesita que recuerde quienes son sus amigos, y sus promesas…y a Padre. Juvia le permitirá enfocarse"_

Y eso había sido suficiente en aquel momento. Suficiente para que Gray se levantara, para que luchara, para que derrotara a END, y luego ellos las necesitaron a ellas-a Juvia, a Lucy-para apagar completamente el fuego negro de un demonio, y traer de regreso al verdadero Natsu Dragneel.

Pero no había sido suficiente después. Juvia había sellado la oscuridad, y había cerrado la puerta de las venganzas que hacía mucho tiempo estaban abiertas en Gray. Pero luego dejó abierta otra-que él no quería cerrar, aunque le exprimiera y lo secara por dentro-y que ella ya le había pedido que clausurara para siempre.

Y es que Gray no podía olvidarla.

Entro y lo vio todo, acostumbrado como estaba, con monotonía, tomó asiento, lejos de la barra, donde todos los ojos pudieron verlo y pudieron murmurar. Donde él podía verlos a _ellos_. A la criatura que los simbolizaba-tormenta, como eran-y que parpadeaba, siempre reprimiéndose para acercarse a él. Tal vez porque intuía, tal vez porque en el fondo Storm sabía que, amor por _ella_ , tenían los tres.

Gajeel suspiro tan pesado cuando nuevamente se recreaba la obra. Un telón que caía y se levantaba diariamente, un teatro que nunca cerraba. Y es que Gajeel sabía que Juvia había _amado_ a Gray. De verdad, con cada gota de su corazón desgastado. Y cuando el hielo se estrelló y astillo el preciado órgano. Y Juvia lo había seguido amando con cada orificio, por cada fuga en su pecho. Y el goteo, goteo, inquietante goteo, que terminó vaciandola por completo, y aun así ella se estrujo el corazón y escarbo en busca de agua.

Y luego, al parecer, se secó.

Si Gray, en aquel entonces, hubiese pensado más las cosas, si tan sólo no se hubiera enclaustrado, repitiendo-día, tarde, noche, día, tarde, noche-que casi la pierde…

Bueno, la amaba tanto, y la protegía de tal modo, que la terminó por matar.

Y muerta y todo, Juvia había seguido-luego de sequías-adelante. Ayudó no sólo en la reconstrucción del gremio, sino de toda Magnolia. Y sus sonrisas fingidas eran muchas, y nunca-en esos días-tuvo la respuesta que se le prometió. Y un día, caminando por un parque muerto -árboles secos, calles cuarteadas, casas desmoronadas- se había encontrado un muñeco roto.

Y no lo levanto, se tiró junto a él.

Gajeel lo había visto -siempre mudo, siempre lejos- del mismo modo en que vio Magnolia volver a florecer. Porque mientras el hielo de Gray se volvía cada vez más grueso, más pesado, más difícil de atravesar, la sirena parecía atreverse a volver a cantar, y se movía-no como pez en el agua-, se arrastraba para volver a agua, y entonces _él_ , que era el rayo, le trajo la lluvia de vuelta. Le regresó al agua. La devolvió al mar.

Y del mismo modo en que Magnolia florecía, la sirena y el muñeco, se ponían de pie.

Gajeel lo sabía, porque no había sido de repente, pasaron mucho. Que no era como los demás pensaban, o quizás un poco, sí. Se habían bebido algo: el dolor, el llanto, la tristeza. Y entonces la tormenta llegó.

Laxus, tan en la cima, como un emblema inalcanzable, se había derrumbado el día en que su abuelo murió. Y había seguido luchando. Todavía tuvo el tiempo, la magia-que el ardor en el corazón parecía no dejar de hacer crecer- suficiente para acabar con un supuesto Dios. Y había puesto sus ojos en los ojos del otro, y le gritó y lo escupió.

Que era Laxus Dreyar, el nieto de Makarov, y que a Fairy Tail no lo iban a pisotear.

Y luego llegó el vacío, las noches bajo el cielo raso, negro. Un hueco, y algunas noches, allá, en la penumbra-la oscuridad aún más oscura-escucho los pasos conocidos-de una mujer conocida-deambular por las calles y grietas, y la escucho llorar.

Laxus también lloraba. Porque aunque no era el mismo dolor-quizás en parte, habían perdido lo que amaban de distinto modo-y se permitía desahogar el constante terremoto que aquejaba no sólo su corazón, sino cada rincón y centímetro de su piel.

Hasta que llegó el encuentro inevitable, en el parque que ya no divertía, en una fuente que ya no chisporroteaba. Laxus se había querido revelar en el primer instante, a la sensación de un lazo extendiéndose entre ellos, escarlata, anudado en sus venas, que amarraba también el interior. Pero ya no pudo, y luego no quiso.

Y así se quedaron, amarrados para siempre.

 _-Juvia piensa que el maestro se deprimiría si lo viera hoy._

 _-¿Hoy?_

 _-Sí, hoy. El maestro no querría ver lo extinguida que está la luz de Laxus-san, hoy._

Y luego fue mañana, y la luz poco a poco volvió, porque la sirena-la que necesitaba lluvia-lo llevó a los rayos del sol.

Y un día ya no necesitaron nada que no fuera ellos.

Gajeel había visto cuando el destino les golpeó -el verdadero destino, posiblemente- y a partir de entonces todo cambió. Ahora estaban en el gremio, con su nuevo maestro Laxus Dreyar, la esposa de este, Juvia Loxar, y su hijo Storm Dreyar. Y en el fondo, en una mesa que parecía corroída por el paso del tiempo, Gray Fullbuster, que quizás siempre iba a saborear la (im)posibilidad de que pudo haber sido su familia.

Laxus levantó en brazos a su hijo, y luego Juvia se acercó a ellos, haciendo pucheros que hicieron reír a Storm, mientras Laxus sonreía-la sonrisa que se le había caído hacía mucho, pero que hacía cinco años volvía a tener- y la imagen era tan adorable, que Reedus tomó los pinceles y coloreo, hasta que la pintura fue casi tan perfecta como la escena real.

* * *

El cielo era cobrizo, el viento arrullando el follaje de los cerezos, y el sol se escondía en el horizonte. El mar acariciado por los últimos rayos, su color azul ahora casi naranja. Eran los momentos que lo anclaban en el presente, que le hacían comprender que realmente lo estaba viviendo y no era una fantasía repleta de incongruencias.

A veces le parecía irreal, el girar el rostro y verla ahí, con los ojos cerrados y las pestañas creando finas sombras en sus mejillas. Su respiración acompasada, y luego, en su regazo, abrazándola como si no hubiera tesoro más grande-y eso él lo sabía muy bien-su hijo. De ambos. De ella y él. Que eso fuera cierto, tangible...Temía un día despertar y descubrir que no era algo vivido.

Laxus sabía lo que les tenía a ambos ahí, no más que una sucesión de hechos desafortunados-pérdidas, sacrificios- y aunque no se sentía orgulloso de haber construido una familia sobre los escombros del dolor –no de esa clase-entendía que así era cómo iba a ser.

Su abuelo no se había sacrificado para nada. Makarov había sido un escudo para todos ellos en aquel pestañeo de Zeref, y había sido difícil el dejarlo ir, el aceptar que las pesadillas llegaban así y que no había algo que se pudiera hacer. Y eso, mucho tiempo después, le había dado una familia. Le había permitido tener una familia que no se imaginó iba a tener.

Un hijo con cabello rubio como el de él, y ojos azules como los de la madre. Y Laxus sabía que su abuelo debió ser en su tiempo como era Storm. Y él le iba a dar lo que no tuvo ella, pero que alguien le enseñó a él-no su padre, pero si Makarov- e iba a depositar amor en esa criatura de casi cinco años que no necesitaba cargar con las expectativas de alguien más.

-Es acoso ¿sabes?-murmuró una voz adormilada-Que nos mires así mientras dormimos…-ella entreabrió los ojos, sonriendo diminutamente, pero sincera y brillante a la vez.

Había dejado, luego de mucho tiempo, su manía de hablar en tercera persona. Ahora mantenía los honoríficos, pero con él no. Era íntimo, sólo Laxus y Juvia. Nada más.

-Bueno, soy el maestro, y hago lo que quiera.

-Y abusivo, además-ella rió, una risa que sonó como el correr de un riachuelo-Laxus…

Guardó silencio, mirándolo a los ojos. Verde y azul. Su mano se estiró y él la atrapó en el trayecto, sosteniéndose con confianza, pero como si después de todo fuera la primera vez que se sujetaban.

Y entonces ella se permitió hacerlo. Hacerlo por última vez, porque diciéndolo de ese modo dejaba claro a ese pasado, que el futuro de ahora no iba a desaparecer. Y que lo aceptaba y lo recibía con los brazos abiertos, que lo había hecho desde hace mucho.

-Juvia no va a escapar-ella miró al frente, a donde el sol se terminaba de poner, y luego lo miro a él, sus labios rosas sonriendo, sus ojos firmes y sus voz segura-No lo haré, no lo haría. Esto que ahora ves, es real. Storm, yo, el gremio entero. Todo es real, y quisiera realmente que el abuelo-el abuelo, repitió él, no "maestro", abuelo- estuviera aquí, y lo pudiera ver. Pero…no importaba como, hubiese querido que no de esta manera, pero íbamos a llegar a donde estamos ahora, porque es el camino natural del…-ella aún se sonrojaba ante la palabra y tenerlo de frente a él-del amor.

Laxus se puso de pie, aún con sus manos unidas. Él se inclinó sobre ella, notando la forma en que Storm se aferraba al abrigo de ella, y la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro dormido y la manera en que él sólo se dedicaba a soñar porque tenía fe en que ellos estarían ahí para verlo despertar. Luego la miro a ella, apretando su mano, acercando sus rostros, de tal modo que sólo se pudieran ver el uno al otro.

-Lo sé-musito, y entonces ella eclipsó la poca distancia que los separaba, y unió sus labios.

Mientras Laxus sentía el contacto de esa piel como de seda, el conocido cosquilleo recorriéndole la piel. Pensó que siempre habría dos cosas que le agradecería a Gray: Haberla orillado a unirse al gremio, y el no aceptar sus sentimientos como desde un principio lo debió hacer.

Laxus no se regodeaba en la desgracia ajena, y tampoco le gustaba la visión de un muchacho pelinegro detenido para siempre en aquella mesa del gremio. Le lastimaba incluso el amor que aquellos ojos grises todavía tenían para ofrecer-pero a ella, sólo a ella-y Laxus sabía que podría seguir siendo así, hasta que él se decidiera a cerrar aquella puerta que ya no debería existir.

-Lo sé-demandó nuevamente los labios de ella, como si se quisiera estancar ahí-y ponerse a nadar- porque Juvia era la única bebida con la que continuaría queriéndose embriagar.

* * *

 ***Storm: Tormenta**. Un buen nombre para el hijo de Juvia y Laxus :3  
 ***Māshī: Misericordia**. Bueno, es la nena de Jellal y Erza. O nene, ustedes decidan.  
 ***Seika: Llama sagrada**. La bebé de Natsu y Lucy, ahijada de Lissi.

Hasta aquí las aclaraciones. Quise dejar mensajitos subliminales por ahí. La idea de Gajeel y Mira como personajes testigos, narrando la historia desde su punto de vista, me encanto escribirlo, más la parte de Gajeel. Y mate a Makarov, lo sé xD es doloroso, en realidad, porque hasta se me quisieron salir lagrimitas en esa parte. Y disfrute mucho poner en esta circunstancia a Gray, aunque al final me sentí un poco mal por él, porque...bueno, se daran cuenta de que realmente ama a Juvia, y ahora, aunque ella ya tiene una familia con Laxus, la sigue amando. Y todavía tiene la esperanza de estar con ella en algún momento. Decidan ustedes si divorcian a Laxus y Juvia, y dejan sin madre a Storm, porque a mi me parecería cruel divorciarlos y dejar al adorable (ame a esta criatura) Storm con una familia separada. Realmente me encanta el crack Laxvia, y seguiré escribiendo de ellos. Y también Rovia (Rogue y Juvia, mi crack favorita) de hecho estoy preparando un long fic con Gruvia, Rovia y Laxvia ;) esperenlo pronto.

¡En fin! Espero que disfrutaran la lectura, de verdad. Sus opiniones son muy importantes para mi. Agradezco que se pasaran por aquí, en serio.  
¡Abrazos y besos!

 **ammipime**


End file.
